Introverts (RinxLen Oneshot)
by AlfaBetaGregor
Summary: Both Rin and Len think that hanging out with others is a pain. They are real introverts, and precisely because of this they enjoy the company of each other a lot. But do they only think about each other as friends? Read it to know! Introverts (RinxLen Oneshot) by AlfaBetaGregor. No mature content. Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid!


The cold, heavy rain was hitting the window, but in my room it was nice and warm. As usual, I was sitting in my chair, playing a game on my computer. On the floor, under a big, fluffy, orange blanket my best friend, Rin was lying.

For a moment I paused the game and quickly stole a glance at her. Only her blonde head and her big, white bow wasn't covered by the blanket. Like this, being lost in her own world Rin looked like a happy orange tortoise. Just this thought made me smile.

Both Rin and I are real introverts. We never went out with others to have fun, we never really partecipated in any social events and we rarely even leave home. Maybe because we're this similar is that we were able to become this good friends, who truly understand each other.

Asides having similar personalities and desires, we have many other things in common. Both of us have the same blonde hair, white skin, blue eyes and even our birthday is on the same day. We watch the same shows on TV, like the same books (both of us are bookworms) and like singing... well, only in the bathroom and only if nobody hears us.

For some reason, even if none of us initiated, we still quickly became best friends - mostly because we both think that going out and being social is a pain. We never forced social things on each other. While the others went to the mall's cinema, we watched movies on Netflix. When in summer others went to the beach, we were just sunbathing in the garden - until someone came. Rin is really beautiful, but she's also shy. She doesn't like being seen. I am the same.

This is why I really enjoy spending time with Rin. She knows everything I hate, especially when someone enters my personal space (like when someone slids on me on the bus - God, I hate that!), and being the same introvert as I am Rin also tries to avoid these things. Even if sometimes we don't talk to each other (like now), we do it to enjoy the silence.

There is one thing however. You see, I... well, uhm... I might just have happened to... have a small crush on Rin. Okay, maybe not a small one. Maybe a really, really, really huge one. Like the size of the Sun. Yep.

Confessing her? Oh no no no no no! _Definitely_ not! I am Rin's only friend. You see, being an introvert doesn't mean that we naturally hate other people. We just distance ourselves from others. If I confessed Rin and she'd reject me, I'd be lucky if she only distanced herself from me, but she'd surely hate me. So no. I won't confess her.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. A moment later it opened and my mother stepped in, with a tray in her hands.

'Hey, kids' she said cheerfully.

'Hi, Aunt Lily!' Rin greeted her from under the blanket.

'What are you doing here, Mom?' I asked.

'I brought Rin some hot tea with lemon and honey' said Mom. 'I put your clothes in the dryer. They should be completely dry in thirty minutes. Also, I brought some tea for you, Len.'

Rin sat up, the blanket slided down and revealed the yellow and white tracking suit she was wearing. You see, Rin and I got soaked by the rain on our way to my house. Mom offered to put her clothes in the dryer, while I gave her my tracking suit. Not that I go running frequently. Every introvert loves these comfortable clothes. Even Rin has hers, which is orange.

'Thank you!' said Rin with a smile as she held the mug in her hand.

'Thanks, Mom' I said, taking a sip of tea.

'You're welcome!' smiled Mom. 'Have fun, kids!'

With that, Mom left my room, leaving me alone with Rin. I looked at her again. She was reading some romance novel. I just kept glancing at her beautiful figure. She looked like an orange turtle. I'm just getting this sudden urge to hug her... which is strange, since I freak out even from holding someone's hand, and I know that Rin feels the same. For her, hugging and kissing is out of option.

I felt my face becoming hotter and hotter. I imagined Rin, sitting on my bed in her school uniform. We have hands all over each other. I'm kissing her, and she is happily kissing me...

'Len?' asked Rin on a worried voice, waking me up from my daydreams. 'Are you okay?'

'Y-yeah, I'm fine' I stammered. 'Why?'

'Because you look kind of red' said Rin.

'It's just the tea' I tried to come up with an excuse. 'It's a bit hot. It burned my tongue.'

I didn't lie; the tea really burned my tongue. It just wasn't the reason why I was red. Rin however simply accepted it and turned back towards her book.

Suddenly, my computer's screen turned blank. A moment later light was gone as well. Rin squeaked and hid under her blanket. I immediately jumped up.

'A power blackout?' I asked.

I ran to the window and looked out. There was no light coming from the neighbour houses either, but in the distance I could see some lit-up houses. This must mean that the storm hit the local power distributor. This is good. Well, fairly good. It means that it'll be repared soon.

We heared footsteps from the corridor, and a moment later Mom opened the door.

'Are you alright, kids?' she asked.

'We're fine, Mom' I said. 'Rin just got scared.'

'I'm not scared!' exclaimed Rin, but she squeaked and hid under the blanket when she heard the next thunder.

'Do you have your cell phones?' asked Mom. We nodded. 'Use them to make light' said Mom. 'We're out of candles.'

Mom left the room, leaving us in the dark. I pulled out my yellow cell phone and used its flashlight to see Rin. She was still under the blanket, hiding from the storm. Did I mention that she is afraid in both the dark and storms? I didn't? Well, she is.

'Don't worry, Rin' I tried to calm her down. 'They'll fix the power soon.'

When she was still shaking, I got up and gently poked her shoulder. She looked up at me, her cerulean eyes were full of fear. I gently picked her up and carried her to the bed. She freaked out a bit when I wrapped the blanket around her, but I petted her head and she calmed down.

'Don't lie on the floor' I said. 'Without the heating you'll easily catch a cold.'

I went back to my chair and sat down, but apparently Rin didn't want that.

'L-Len' she stammered. 'C-could you g-get under the b-b-blanket too? I-I have some movie trailers on my phone, i-if you want to watch it t-t-together.'

I knew exactly that my head looked like a giant tomato, but thankfully Rin didn't see it from the lack of the light. What should I do? I really want to huddle with her, but I also don't want to make her comfortable by entering her personal space.

'S-sure' I said.

I sat on the bed and pulled up my legs. Rin grabbed the blanket, pulled it over us and sat close to me. I knew that I was sweating a lot, and now that Rin was this close to me I was sweating even more. Rin took her phone, carefully placed it on her knees and started the video.

I tried watching the video, but I couldn't focus. Instead I kept looking at Rin. Seeing her right now I'm thinking about giving her my tracking suit. It looks many times better on her than it does on me. I was lost watching her beautiful figure that I didn't even notice that she was gazing at me. When I looked at her eyes she blushed, making me blush as well.

We quickly turned away from each other, trying to hide our blushed faces. Our shoulders however were still touching. Does that mean that she doesn't mind me entering her personal space? I mean I certainly could get used to it, but is she the same?

I couldn't wait any longer. So far I was always honest with her. What could go wrong?

'R-Rin' I called her name with my suddenly shaking voice.

'Y-yes?' she asked. Her voice was shaking as well.

'I.. uh, well... the case is, you see... uh...'

Great, now I'm making a fool of myself! Now Rin will think that I'm a complete idiot who can't even speak! Suddenly I'm feeling the urge of hitting my head into something really solid until I forget about everything...

Don't chicken out, Len! Be a man! Emtpy your brain and say it! Just tell her that you love her! Say: "I love you"!

'LookRinthecaseisthatI'minlovewithyou!' I blurted out.

The words that came out of my throat were almost completely unintelligible. Rin was staring at me for a moment, then in an instant her face went strawberry red.

Oh, God, what have I done? This was a bad idea! Gosh, I just want to dig myself in a deep, dark hole and spend my remaining life there!

Rin mumbled something under her nose, but I couldn't make out anything. She was playing with the hem on her tracking jacket and was staring at the bed. I looked her in the eyes questioningly. With a blushed face Rin sighed and looked up at me.

'I... am in... love with... you, Len' she muttered.

I couldn't control myself anymore. Filled with joy and relief I jumped at her and hugged her neck tightly. Rin squealed, but when I dug my face in her shoulder, she sighed in joy and shyly wrapped her arms around me.

'I'm so glad' I whispered. 'I was scared that you'd reject me.'

'I was scared too' said Rin. 'I'm scared even now.'

'Why?' I asked, my voice full of worry.

'The storm isn't gone yet' she said. 'The thunders are scary.'

I felt a smirk appearing on the edge of my lips.

'You know, Rin' I whispered. 'I have the perfect cure for that.'

'What cure?' she whispered back.

'This' I said and kissed her on the lips.

Rin's eyes widened in surprise and let out a small moan. Soon however she relaxed and tried kissing back. I was on cloud nine. Kissing Rin was all I could ever desire, all I've been dreaming about... I didn't want the kiss to end. Neither wanted Rin.

I felt that Rin slipped her hands off my torso. She started gently rubbing my back, and a small moan escaped my lips, which was muffled by Rin's soft lips covering mine. I put my hands on her waist and quickly pulled her body close to mine, gently rubbing it everywhere I could.

Rin put her arms around my neck. She started leaning down, pulling me with her, so I was hovering above her, while she was lying under me. Her usually tidy golden hair was now a disheveled mess. I reached it and ran it through my fingers. She also grabbed my ponytail and started playing with it, like a cat plays with a flurry toy.

Now both of us were moaning. I'm pretty sure that I was a clumsy kisser (since I've never kissed before), but both Rin and I were enjoying it. I carefully licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her lips a bit, letting the tips of our tongues meet in the middle.

Rin wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me down. I lost my balance and accidently fell on her - not that she cared. It only turned her on, as she started kissing me more and more passionately.

Suddenly, all the electrical appliances came alive around us. My room was filled with the artificial light of lightbulbs, my computer's screen displayed the usual "Welcome!" label. We heared the noise of footsteps from the corridor and my door loudly slammed open.

'Kids!' shouted my mom. 'The power is back on...'

She tuned down her voice as we both turned towards her. She seemed pretty surprised. She watched us in awkward silence as I was still hovering above Rin, whose legs were still wrapped around my waist. My ears were burning and I didn't have to look down to know that Rin's head was crimson red as well.

'Oh, am I interrupting?' she asked. I gave her a stare. Mom chuckled. 'I'd better come back later.'

She twinkled for me before she closed the door. She was getting further and the sound of her steps was strange... Wait, was she skipping?

Rin and I abruptly sat up. We put some distance between each other and tried to glance in the opposite direction. We had the reason to feel embarassed. My mother has just completely ruined the mood... She surely has the talent for that.

Finally, after minutes which felt like days for me Rin touched my shoulder. I turned towards her and was greeted by her soft, pink lips on mine. She pulled back with her adorable pink blush on her face.

'Len?' she asked. 'Would you like to... watch a movie... under my blanket... together?'

Instead of answering I pulled her on my lap. Rin put the blanket around us, grabbed her laptop and started a movie. I hugged her from behind and she placed her soft, warm hands on mine.

Being an introvert together with another introvert is the best thing in the world.


End file.
